I promise
by tsubasa89
Summary: Historia Corta. Sasuke se ha hecho el más fuerte, ya nadie puede vencerlo pero es de verdad eso lo que quiere? Que mal resumen... leedlo plis! Es un Sasusaku. RxR


Wola! Espero que os guste la historia y k no os lieis... a ver lo que dicen los personajes esta solo (quise poner guion xo no me dejaba) y las acciones tambien. luego, lo que esta entre comillas es el pensamiento de Sasuke. por cierto es un historia corta así que no hay continuación (al menos no lo tengo pensado xDD) Pues eso! Deseo que os guste

* * *

sasuke-kun?

"Alguien me llamaba, cuanto tiempo sin escuchar mí nombre… Cuanto tiempo sin que este fuera pronunciado… Ahora era simplemente "ese", el ninja más poderoso, el ninja más temido."

Sasuke-kun?

"De quien era esa voz femenina que me llamaba? Quien tenia valor para hacer-lo? Me gire, despacio, había una chica, una chica de mi edad. Cabello rosa, rostro pálido y hermoso, ojos verdes, ojos llorosos. Por que lloraba?"

Sasuke-kun?

"Sentí, por unos segundos, impulsos de abrazarla, abrazar a esa desconocida aunque, por supuesto, no lo hice. Quien era ella? De que me conocía? Por que me sentía así?"

Sasuke-kun me recuerdas?

"Recordarla? No… la había olvidado? Dudaba que hubiera podido quitarme de la cabeza a una mujer como esa… entonces?"

Sasuke-kun?

"Cállate! Quiero que se calle! Que deje de gritar mi nombre! Yo no conozco a nadie, nadie me importa, solo el poder, ser fuerte, el más fuerte, vencer a todos. Eso es lo único importante, nada más, todo lo otro son simples sentimientos superficiales que cambian a la más mínima. Si, solo hay una manera de que la gente no te hiera, que te respecte. Abrir el corazón es un error, dejar entrar a gente es un error, si, eso es."

Sasuke-kun… lo lograste?

"Si logre el que? Que tenía que hacer? Que sabe ella de mí? Me confunde? Si, tal vez será eso…"

lo lograste? Acabaste con el?

"Con el? Con quien? Quien es el… yo quería matar a alguien en especial? No, yo simplemente mato a todo el que se cruza en mi camino, a todo el que se acerca demasiado a mi cuerpo, sea niño, mujer, hombre o anciano, que importa? Yo mato a todos… a todos? No, a ella no, por que? Porque me siento tan tranquilo… Tan… relajado… Recuerdo que hubo una pequeña época en que me sentí así… Algo me lo dice… Pero no recuerdo… no recuerdo nada…"

Sasuke-kun… Mataste a Itachi?

"Itachi… Itachi… Itachi… ese nombre… de quien era… quien se llamaba así… si, hubo alguien… pero quien? Quien es esa chica, como me puede conocer más a mi que yo mismo?"

Sasuke-kun… conseguiste culminar tu venganza?

"Venganza? Que es eso… No es esa acción que se hace después de que alguien haya echo algo que te ha dolido mucho… a mi me dolió algo? A mi… a mi me importó alguien lo suficiente como para despertar en mi ese sentimiento? Quien fue? Por que quise yo matar a ese tal Itachi, quien era el?"

Sasuke-kun… que fue de Itachi? Que fue de tu hermano?

"Hermano? Itachi era mi hermano? Entonces por que… que hizo el? Itachi… Itachi…. Itachi… sentía… rabia… yo… rabia? Ira? Por que? Que hizo el que pudiera afectarme tanto… siendo mi propio hermano… Yo que simplemente mataba y combatía por el simple echo de ser el más fuerte, el mejor… Yo acaso alguna vez había luchado por otra razón?"

Sasuke-kun… Lo mataste verdad? Si, lo oí por alguna parte…

"Si, lo había matado, lo había vencido, me había vengado… de eso me acordaba! No podía olvidarlo, no podía olvidar la sensación de euforia y alegría que sentí al hacerlo… Si, euforia, alegría, vacío… Vacío… Vacío al sentir que desde ese momento toda mi existencia era inútil… que ya no tenía razón de vivir…"

Sasuke-kun… eres fuerte… lo se… lo conseguiste… lo mataste! Y ahora?

"Y ahora? Si, buena pregunta… Que hice al matar ese hombre de mis pesadillas… al sentirme tan vacío y inútil… Decidí hacerme más y más fuerte, ser el mejor, el más temido. Si, eso me propuse… Prefería ser el mejor a no ser nada, seguir entrenando hasta que nadie ni nada pudiera vencerme… Yo no importaba a nadie, nadie me echaría de menos así que solo me quedaba a mi mismo."

Sasuke-kun… Por que esa obsesión! Por que matas a tantos inocentes?

"Por que? Por que? No es tan sencillo…Ella no podría comprenderlo, lo se, algo me lo dice, ella ha vivido feliz, sin odio, sin sentimientos impuros, sin sentirse débil respecto a los demás… si, esa sensación tan horrible… Hacía tanto que la había dejado atrás…Tanto…"

Sasuke-kun… no nos recuerdas verdad? Ni a Naruto, ni a Kakashi, ni a Hinata, ni a Ino, ni a Iruka, ni a Gaara, ni a Neji, ni a Lee, ni a Tenten, ni a Temari, ni a Gai, ni a Kankurô, ni a Kabuto, ni a Shikamaru, ni a Chôji, ni a Shino, ni a Kiba, ni a Orochimaru, ni a Jiriya, ni a mi… no me recuerdas verdad? No te acuerdas de mi…

"Todos esos nombres… eran tan familiares y lejanos a la vez… Quien eran… Quien eran ellos?"

Sasuke-kun acuérdate… Éramos compañeros… Naruto tu y yo…

"Compañeros… Que bonita sonaba esa palabra… pero que falsa, que falsedad desprendía toda ella. Compañeros, amigos. Amigos con los que puedes contar, amigos que te ayuda, te apoyan y te comprenden juas! Que tontería, que pérdida de tiempo, lo único que era efectivo era hacerse fuerte, más y más fuerte."

Sasuke-kun por que has cambiado tanto! Antes al menos querías ser fuerte por algo..

"Y que mas da… no es lo mismo?"

Por alguien… antes te importaba la gente Sasuke-kun!

"Si, hasta que entendí que era mejor estar solo, solo y hacerme mas fuerte, solo yo, para que los demás? Solo sirven para preocuparte y distraerte, cuando de verdad eres fuerte eres cuando estas solo."

Sasuke-kun es eso lo que quieres?

"Si, claro, que iba a querer? A mi me gusta la soledad… eso a sido lo que siempre me he encontrado… soledad… ella no sabe como duele la soledad… ya me acuerdo, por eso queria vengarme! Quería matar a Itachi porque el me hizo estar solo… entonces, de que servio? Mate al que me hizo entar en este infierno solo para enredarme más y más en el. De veras es ser fuerte lo que quiero? No, yo nunca quise eso… Yo solo quería… Yo quería otra cosa… pero que?"

Sasuke-kun gracias por venir, gracias por acordarte al menos de esta cita cuando no siquiera te acuerdas de mi… al menos conseguí transmitir algo…

"Una cita? De que habla? Yo había quedado con ella? Si, lo poco que quedaba del Sasuke de antaño me decía que eso era cierto…"

Sasuke-kun?

"Esas palabras, ese rostro, esa mirada… lo había visto antes, alguien con esa voz había gritado persistentemente mi nombre, pero… cuando? Cuando… Ya me acuerdo, fue el día en que me dispuse a abandonar la aldea si, el día en que dejé toda mi vida y mis recuerdos, toda mi infancia atrás para encontrar a Itachi, para encontrarlo y acabar con el… El día en que todo había comenzado, ese día… Ella había corrido hacía mí en cuanto se enteró de que me iba, en cuanto Naruto se lo dijo… Naruto? Al final se ve que si que había alguien conocido con ese nombre. Pero y ella! Como se llamaba ella? Ella que gritaba mi nombre para que no me fuera.. ella… ella que siempre me apoyo… ella… ella… Sakura."

FLASH BACK

Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! –gritaba la pelirosa.- Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun espera! Sasuke-kun espérame por favor!

Yo me giré, otra vez ella…

Sasuke-kun! – se paró a mi altura, casi no podía respirar, tomó aire.- Sasuke-kun es verdad que te vas?

Asentí.

Sasuke-kun pero… pero… porque?

Tengo cosas que hacer.

por favor Sasuke-kun no te vayas! No me dejes! Sasuke-kun!

La pelirosa empezó a sollozar.

Yo…. Debo vengarme… ya lo sabes… creo que ahora incluso tengo la fuerza suficiente fuerza como para acabar con el, con Itachi.

Si, Sasuke-kun, eres fuerte… Pero Sasuke-kun de que sirve matarlo? De que sirve la venganza? De que… - empezó a llorar.-

sakura yo…

Que harás luego! Sasuke-kun! Cuando lo mates que harás?

No los se… Por favor Sakura quieres dejar de llorar!

Pero es que, Sasuke-kun, no quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero! No quiero que te hieran no, no quiero! Sasuke-kun tengo miedo!

Sakura…

sasuke-kun por favor no vayas!

Sakura, lo siento pero debo vengarme y no permitiré que ni siquiera tu te interpongas en mi camino…

pero… Pero… sasuke-kun! Prométemelo! Prométeme al menos que volverás!

Pero…

Prométemelo Sasuke-kun!

Esta bien, Sakura, te lo prometo…. Ves este árbol?

Cogí un shuriken y marqué dos rayas en el tronco en forma de cruz.

Lo ves Sakura? Pues cuando lo haya matado volveré, puede que haya pasado un mes, un año o varios pero, te lo prometo, volveré… Contenta?

La pelirosa se secó las lágrimas y me abrazó.

Sasuke-kun gracias! Te lo prometo, te esperaré, te esperare tanto como haga falta a ti, y solo a ti, Sasuke-kun, te esperaré hasta que vuelvas, pase el tiempo que pase!

Me quedé un rato así, con ella, abrazándola. Luego sonreí, le sonreí, me giré, despacio y seguí el camino no sin antes girarme una última vez para ver su sonrisa.

volveré.

FIN FLASH BACK

"Ese árbol, esa cruz echa en el…"

Lo busqué con la mirada hasta hallarlo.

"Así que ese sentimiento fue el que me hizo volver a la vila, fue eso? Yo sin acordarme recordé la promesa… esa promesa que le hice a ella, a ella…"

sakura…

Ella se giró, sobresaltada.

Sasuke-kun me recuerdas? Has logrado saber quien soy?

Asentí.

Sasuke-kun!

Ella trazó una sonrisa en su rostro, una bonita sonrisa.

Sakura… No me digas que has venido hasta aquí… todos estos días…

Ella asintió.

Pero, Sakura, por que?

Sasuke-kun yo creía en ti! Sabía que volverías y así es! Estas aquí! Has vuelto, has vuelto y me has recordado! Da igual que hayan tenido que pasar meses o años. Mientras te esperaba me sentía feliz, feliz al creer en tu regreso, ya podía caer piedra, llover, hacer sol o nevar que daba igual, yo era feliz… Y ahora por fin has vuelto Sasuke-kun! Estoy tan feliz! Vuelves a estar conmigo!

Lo siento Sakura…

No te disculpes! Ya has vuelto a la vila con nosotros, conmigo.

Fui un estúpido… la idea de ser el más fuerte hizo que perdiera el juicio y…

que más da! Te diste cuenta eso es lo que cuenta! Ahora ya lo superaste!

Gracias a ti… Sakura yo…

La pelirosa enrojeció.

No si Sasuke-kun… yo no hice nada…

Si no hubiéramos hecho esa "promesa"… si no me hubieras esperado tanto… Es posible que aún siguiera persiguiendo el poder y la fuerza, el respeto y el temor de los inferiores… aunque eso no tiene ningún sentido si no tienes una razón…

Ahora solo hace falta que encuentres una razón Sasuke-kun!

Ya le he encontrado…

Sasuke-kun?

Dime, Sakura, en ningún momento dudaste de mi? Nunca pensaste que tal vez no volvería?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

No, Sasuke-kun, yo creía en ti!

Porque?

Porque? Y tu me lo preguntas Sasuke-kun? Simplemente porque te quiero, te quiero sasuke-kun!

""te quiero" que palabra más dulce… Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ser importante para alguien… Que alguien me reconociera y me aceptara tal como soy… Que alguien me quisiera… Alguien? No, tenía que ser ella. Tenía que ser Sakura la que hiciera eso, Sakura… Esa promesa… Si inconcientemente la había recordado, si no la había olvidado pese a perder toda mi memoria… Era porque esa promesa era para mi lo mas importante, ella era lo más importante… Un "te quiero" no sabía igual si no era de ella… Ya lo entiendo, no vale de nada hacerse fuerte para uno mismo, necesitas a alguien con quien olvidarlo todo, alguien que te recuerde que hay cosas mucho más importantes que ser fuerte. Si, aún quería ser poderoso pero para protegerla, para proteger a esa que me había ayudado, para proteger lo más importante para mí… sakura…"

Lentamente cogí su cara con las manos y fui acercando mi boca hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron en contacto, hasta fundirnos en un dulce beso. Un beso que luego se transformó en un cálido abrazo.

Sasuke-kun yo…

No digas nada.

Sasuke-kun volvamos! Volvamos a la vila! Volvamos a la vila!

La pelirosa cogió mi mano suavemente arrastrándome hacía ella.

si, Sakura, volvamos a casa, los dos.

* * *

FIN! K os parecio? Enviad reviews plis! por cierto por si a alguien le interesa dentro de poco continuare mis otras dos historias xo me apetecia hacer una corta jeje. Hasta pronto! 


End file.
